Arthroplasty, commonly known as joint replacement, can restore function to damaged joints. Joint damage caused by injury, disease, or wear can restrict the function of a joint and can cause extreme pain. A damaged joint can be replaced or enhanced with a prosthesis that provides similar function to a natural joint. For example, in a hip arthroplasty procedure, an implant may be placed at the acetabulum, the femoral head, or both.